Almost Human, Almost
by Zoey2012
Summary: Dorian loves John. John loves Dorian. Just their life together. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**"Almost Human…Almost"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>John and Dorian<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Almost Human, John or Dorian<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This is my first Almost Human story! So, Please go easy on me!)**

* * *

><p>It was a cold, ominous winter night. John was sitting on the couch drinking and thinking over all of the cases he and his loyal and faithful DRN had solved together.<p>

And, honestly, it was stressing him out.

Dorian got up from charging and walked over behind John.

"John, It's midnight…Why aren't you in bed yet?" he asked softly.

John just looked back at him and then climbed into bed. Dorian followed after him. John then laid his head into his partner's lap.

This kinda surprised Dorian.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Dorian's POV)<span>**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" I asked him.<p>

I didn't want to overwhelm him; But, the way he was acting made me kinda worried. Sure, he was my partner during work. But at home or when we weren't working he was my love, my human, and my boyfriend.

"How do you do it? Continue working I mean." He asked quietly, dragging me outta my thoughts.

"You know how I manage to keep working, even after all the cases that we've done together?" I asked, wondering myself if that was meant to be rhetorical or not.

John shook his head anyways.

"I remember you saying: "You are******_my _**DRN" and something about the way you said that made me feel something that I can't explain. It's the same feeling that I get when I try to explain how I can actually love you." I explained.

I finally looked down at him to see him grinning.

It was a trick.

To get me to talk about what was on my mind.

That sneaky bastard.

"I knew it involved me… Somehow" he said with a tint of cockiness in his voice.

I just shook my head and kissed him hard.

The best part of his little trick was when he kissed me back.

* * *

><p>(So? Short and Sweet right? Love it? Hate it? Meh it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think please!))<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Stress and a new position

**Almost Human…Almost**

**John and Dorian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Almost Human, Dorian or John.**

**(A/N: This chapter contains smut so if you want to not read it then skip this chapter.)**

**Chapter 2: "Stress and a New Position"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Dorian's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you Okay?" I asked when John woke up the next morning. I let a small smile show as we both remembered that we had a week vacation off. But, John looked stressed.<p>

The usual sound of John grunting pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No actually, I'm kinda stressed from our last case…" he said, kinda embarrassed.

"I can help with that" I said with a cocky smirk as I eyed his morning erection. But, instead of moving towards it I kissed him hard on his lips.

It must of taken him by surprise because it took a minute for him to kiss back. When he finally did, I just melted against him.

* * *

><p><strong>(John's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>I could feel him melt against me. I grinned knowing I had won the dominance fight that we were having with our tongues.<p>

I pressed him against the bed and took off his shirt. He looked up at me curiously.

That's when I saw the right side of his face light up with a dim blue.

He was scanning me.

"No scanning" I strictly ordered him.

I saw him pout and let out a small whine but it was soon replaced by a moan as I bit his nipple. I let my tongue drag across his chest to his other nipple. I felt him shiver under my touch. I smirked and kissed down his chest to his stomach. I heard his breathing hitch when I got to the button on his pants.

He was nervous.

Dorian was Nervous.

Maybe because he was bottom?

* * *

><p>I sat up and watched him take the rest of his clothes off-mainly his pants and boxers cause that's all that was left-<p>

I could tell that he could see the excitement replace my previous stress play over in my eyes. He gave me a small smile. I just grinned back.

I straddled his hips.

I wanted to ride him and he knew it.

But, it was a new position for us, hence why he was even more nervous now. I don't like it when he's nervous, it throws me off. So, I kissed him softly on the lips and he seemed to calm down.

I lubed up and slowly slid myself on him. He gasped and tried to bolt upright, but I held him down with my hand on his chest. He murmured a quiet "Sorry." I just shook my head and kissed him. I moaned as I moved my hips against him. I rode him faster after hearing him whine.

"..John… 'm c-close…" Dorian moaned. I sped up and kissed his neck. I suddenly wondered if I could give my DRN a hickey. I hummed softly and sucked his neck to test out my theory. He groaned and I smiled in content when I saw the love bite appear and leave a mark on his skin.

I moaned at the same time he did as I felt him release inside of me. I came seconds later into his hand that he was using to jack me off with.

We both smiled and panted. Both of us were completely stress-free. I laid beside him and we curled up together; under the blanket he was spooning me. I slowly realized that I was incredibly tired and slowly fell asleep after I felt Dorian's face buried into my neck and his grip around my waist tighten.

* * *

><p>(AN: How was it? This was my first time writing smut. So reviews! Please don't be mean)

* * *

><p>Love Ya!<p>

~Zoey2012~

* * *

><p>Oh! And please join my Almost Human RP!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Robo-Cop

**Almost Human, Almost**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. THIS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Thank you for the lovely review, elsamaria1!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: "Robo-cop"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Dorian's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>"No." John said in his usual grumpy, stubborn voice.<p>

"Please?" I pleaded. I was trying to get him to take me to the movies to see the new movie, "Robo-cop."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

'Why not?" I whined.

"…" John was silent.

I looked up at him, sticking my lip out in a pout and made my eyes big and round. I gave him my best puppy dog look.

He took one look at me and caved.

He growled and sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you!" I said, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>When we returned home after seeing the movie, I nestled down into John's side after he sat down. He still looked grumpy, but that was something that no one could change.<p>

"See? It wasn't so bad. Was it?" I asked. He just grunted in response while holding back his smile.

I smiled up at him, then I leaned forward pressing my lips to his, in a hard and hungry kiss. In that kiss, he didn't waste a second in kissing me back. I grinned against his lips.

* * *

><p>(AN: So, just some fluff! Sorry it's short! Love it? Hate it? Meh it? Leave me a review!)

Love Ya!

~Zoey2012~

* * *

><p>(Oh and please join my Almost Human RP! Link is on my Profile!)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Never Lost me

**Almost Human, Almost.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: "Never Lost Me"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Thank you guys soo much for the wonderful reviews!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Dorian's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>I am under John's hold as he helped me into our apartment; I was on the receiving end of a bomb. I wasn't even too hurt. I was just limping and for some reason, that seemed to worry John. I had strongly insisted that I just go to rest and not see Rudy. He reluctantly agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>"John, I'm fine." I said effortlessly, attempting to assure him.<p>

But he didn't buy it.

He just rolls his eyes and sits me on the bed.

"Well, then lay on the bed."

He sighed but gave me a small smile as he laid next to me on the bed.

"Thank you." I sighed.

* * *

><p>I leaned in to kiss him but before I could reach my destination he took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look him in the eyes.<p>

"I almost lost you today. Don't be so…" he trailed off, searching for a word.

"Risky? Reckless? Stupid?" I suggested to him.

"Selfless." He finished.

This confused the hell outta me.

"Selfless?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, Worry about yourself. Please, be greedy about yourself!" he practically begs.

I can tell even without scanning him that he's serious. I can see it in his hazel eyes.

And, even though I'm really tired; I cup his face and kiss him. Hard.

"You haven't lost me yet." I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>(Short and sweet! Please review!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ya!<strong>

**~Zoey2012~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please join my Almost Human RP!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Spooning 101

**Almost Human, Almost**

**Chapter 5: "Spooning 101"**

**(Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**So sorry for the long wait!**

**So please enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>"What is the point to spooning?" the blue-eyed DRN asked.<p>

John looked at him with annoyance clear in his eyes. "You ask too many questions. it's just a way of relaxing Dorian."

He was laying behind Dorian and an arm wrapped around his waist.

Dorian's face lit up blue as he computed John's simplistic answer.

John gave him a long sigh. "D..."

Dorian gave up on trying to figure out the purpose of John's relaxing method and just go with the flow.

John nuzzled into his back, placing a gentle kiss between Dorian's shoulder blades.

it made the DRN shiver slightly. Dorian slid his arm down and he threaded his fingers through John's fingers.

"There ya go." John muttered.

* * *

><p>"So, there's not a class called Spooning 101?" Dorian asked with a smile.<p>

"Dorian."

"Yes J?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>(Please Review!)<p>

Love Ya!

~Zoey2012~

P.S. please join my Almost Human RP!


	6. Chapter 6: Ugh Email

**Almost Human, Almost **

**Chapter 6: "Ugh. Email.."**

**(I was going through my emails when I thought this up.)**

* * *

><p>John was going through his email when he groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that night.<p>

"John." Dorian whined from the bed, when he sat up the sheets had pooled around his waist.

"What?" John asked, looking back at him.

"Come here" Dorian trailed.

* * *

><p>John sighed and walked back over to the bed, where he was once again pulled back under the covers and kissed softly. It relaxed him somewhat and he looked up into the blue eyes of his DRN. It felt nice to say that Dorian was his.<p>

"Why are you looking at emails when you could be doing things with me, or to me?" Dorian asked, tracing patterns on John's bare chest quietly.

"Cause' if I don't Val will kill me"

Dorian kissed John's collar bone and smiled when he earned himself John's grunt of approval.

"You can't do this with her though." Dorian said and kissed him softly.

"I dunno... I probably could... OW!" John yelped and smirked when Dorian smacked him.

* * *

><p>'Yep, Dorian's definitely better than email.' John thought before enjoying the blissful night with Dorian.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Please review!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ya!<strong>

**~Zoey2012~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please join my Almost Human RP?!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Question

**Almost Human...Almost**  
><strong>chapter 7 " An unexpected question"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dorian sat in front of John anxiously waiting for whatever his partner had wanted to talk with him about<p>

10 minutes had passed and John was still pacing, back and forth

"Dorian sighed and stood up and moved in front of John to stop his insistent pacing. "John. Calm down and just talk." He could tell that John was nervous and he kept moving something around in his pocket

John nodded and calmed down somewhat, he took a deep breath and looked Dorian in the eyes that he had grown to love

"We've worked together for a while and I was thinking about doing something more..." he trails off and blushes as he takes Dorian's hand

"Dammit, why is this so hard?" John mutters as he works up his nerve. "Okay. Don't say anything"

Dorian looked at him, confused. But he kept quiet as he watched John take out a small black velvet box and kneel in front of him, "Dorian, will you marry me?" John looked up at him nervously, nearly shaking

"It took the DRN a few minutes to really process what John had asked him. But he knew the answer immediately

"Yes"

"John's breathing hitched in his throat as he slid the ring onto Dorian's finger. He saw Dorian smile and he stood up. Then he kissed Dorian softly and Dorian kissed him back eagerly.

They were both really happy and they were excited that they were going to finally get married.

* * *

><p>(Whew! Two chapters in one day! For me that's a lot!)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ya!~Zoey2012~<strong>  
><strong> Please join my Almost Human RP?!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Invitations

**Almost Human, Almost**

**Chapter 8: "Invitations"**

**(thanks for reviewing!)**

* * *

><p>John and Dorian were nearly done with writing their invitations when John sighed heavily yet again.<p>

"Why again are we inviting Paul? We both know he's just gonna cause trouble" John asks.

"Because, Valerie wants him there..." Dorian answers.

John sighs again and writes the last one "Fine okay."

Then a thought occurs to the human, "Hey, we haven't even picked a date for the wedding.."

Dorian smirks and looks at him, "Sure we did."

John peered at him, "When?" he asked cautiously.

"July 5th, the day that I was activated and assigned to you."

"You sneaky little bastard."

Dorian smirks again, "That's not my name."

John smirks "Should be.." then he kisses Dorian hard.

* * *

><p><strong>(Please Review!)<strong>

**(Sorry, it's kinda short!)**

**Love Ya!**

**~Zoey2012~**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe join my Almost Human Role-play?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Stupid Vows

**Almost human, Almost **

**Chapter 9: "Stupid Vows"**

**(A/N: I promise you that this is NOT the final chapter!)**

* * *

><p>There John stood, in front of his friends, in front of his soon to be husband, on their big wedding day, and there he was, stumbling on his vows.<p>

"Just take a deep breath and talk" Dorian whispered, almost in audibly.

* * *

><p>John swore a bit, quietly. Then he looked up and into Dorian's big blue eyes which he had grown to love so much.<p>

"When we first met, I hated you. I mean I _**REALLY**_ hated you. But, after a couple cases, I started to fall in love with you.

The way that you would always check on me first whenever something action-y happened during a case.

Whenever your eyes lit up blue during the night.

A couple of months ago I realized something: I love you. I love you Dorian, and I don't care if you are a DRN! I will always want to be with you.

I will never leave you."

* * *

><p>The next thing John realized was that Dorian was kissing him hard.<p>

The priest looked at them both with a smile, "Now, I don't think that I need to tell you two what you already know."

John and Dorian both shook their heads and walked out of the room, their hands and wedding ring intertwined, while hearing their friends cheer and wish them happiness in their marriage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Please Review!)<strong>

**Love Ya!**

**~Zoey2012~**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe join my Almost Human Role-play?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Honeymoon Surprise!

**Almost Human, Almost**

**Chapter 10, "Honeymoon Surprise"**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, it would be on tv and not on Fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>John winced as he heard Dorian throwing up in the bathroom for the third time that week.<p>

It was only in the mornings too.

John knew what those obvious symptoms meant, he just didn't know if it was actually possible.

* * *

><p>Eventually Dorian stopped, washed his mouth out and came back to the bed.<p>

Dorian scanned himself and started crying.

"Dorian? What's wrong?" John asked him.

"John, I'm P-P-Pregnant.." Dorian whispered, keeping his head down as he was ashamed.

John knelt down and took Dorian's face in his hands, "Dorian, don't be ashamed of this. It's perfect. We're having a baby! Don't be upset ... because it's our baby, and we're still on our honeymoon!"

Dorian grinned and kissed him.

It was their Honeymoon surprise.

And they loved it!

* * *

><p><strong>(Please Review! Sorry its so short!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ya!<strong>

**~Zoey2012~**


	11. Chapter 11: Cravings

**Almost Human, Almost**

**Chapter 11: "Cravings"**

_**Special Thanks to GoWashTheLights!**_

* * *

><p>Dorian's cravings had started and they had John running all around town just about every five minutes.<p>

It was rather annoying.

Dorian couldn't help it and John knew that; But, they both knew that it was just a matter of time before John's temper and patience will snap.

It didn't take long.

"I am so tired of running around and fetching stuff for you like a damn dog!" John yelled at Dorian.

Dorian stood up, "Its not like I can control it!" the now crying DRN yelled back. He ran quickly into the other room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>John sighed. He felt incredibly guilty, and stupid after his little outburst and immediately went to go apologize.<p>

* * *

><p>After slowly opening the door, he saw the upset DRN on the bed, crying. It made John feel even worse. John made his way to Dorian's side quickly but quietly. "Dorian, I'm sorry..."<p>

"You're an asshole..." Dorian muttered in a voice that John recognized he was joking. _Kinda..._

"I know, but, I'm your asshole right?"

Dorian rolled over and looked at him, "Yeah, you are"

"I'm sorry D."

"I know."

"I'm gonna pay for it now, aren't I?"

"Yep." Dorian grinned, pinning him down and kissing him hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ya!<strong>

**~Zoey2012~**


	12. Chapter 12: Hormones

**Almost Human, Almost**

**Chapter 12: "Hormones"**

**(There is sex in this chapter!)**

* * *

><p>Dorian had a lot of hormones.<p>

But, this was normal during pregnancy. Sometimes he would be really happy, then he would suddenly start crying. Once, he was really sad then the next minute he was really aggressive and caused Paul to most likely not have kids. -Sucks for Paul...-

Sometimes it was irritating and sometimes it was annoying.

Sometimes it was really enjoyable, like today...

Dorian currently had John tied to the bed, stripped out of his clothes and squirming with need. John pulled against the restraints and moaned.

Dorian was teasing him, by not letting him climax, he had his thumb pressed on John's tip so the pressure was building at an agonizingly fast pace that had John squirming where he was pinned.

"Do you liked that J?" Dorian asks as he kisses the inside of John's leg. He drags his bottom lip up John's shaft, teasingly slow.

Everything he was doing had John begging and moaning.

"Dorian please! I need to release!" John begged as he moaned at the same time.

Dorian grinned and untied him, pulling his husband into a sitting position. He felt John's throbbing member against his own thigh and let out a silky smooth moan. Seconds later they were both climaxing.

They both panted

"Heh...Hormones.." John panted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ya!<strong>

**~Zoey2012~**


	13. Chapter 13: Pregnancy is mean to me

Almost** Human Almost**

**chapter 13: "Pregnancy is mean to me.."**

* * *

><p>Dorian was currently waiting outside the men's bathroom waiting for Paul to get out.<p>

He really needed to pee and was bent over slightly. It was after hours so only, Paul, John and himself were there.

Dorian groaned and gripped his leg when he felt a squirt.

"Fuck it.." John growled, kicking open the door and pulling Paul out, who was being a jackass and moving slow.

"Hey!" Paul yelled but shut up when John glared at him.

"Dorian. Go." John told his partner.

Dorian rushed in and went. About seven minutes later he came out wearing an expression of a mix between relief and embarrassment.

"Hey, you have a baby pressing in your bladder. So you can't hold it for long"

Dorian nods. "Pregnancy is mean to me.."

John laughed and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Not my best work.)<strong>

**Review anyways!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ya!<strong>

**~Zoey2012~**


	14. Chapter 14 Ex-Girlfriend

**Almost Human, Almost**

**Chapter 14: "Ex-Girlfriend'**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Thanks for the reviews!)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about her?" Dorian asks.<p>

"Her? Her who?" John asks, totally confused now.

"Anna.."

John was quiet. Really quiet. "Why do you ask D?" but he nods anyways.

"Do you still love her?"

John was quiet again. "No Dorian, what's with you?"

"I had a dream..."

"About?" John presses.

"You left me for her." Dorian whispers.

John sighs and moves closer to him.

"Hey, you're right, she was my first love, But she tricked me and blew me up. She's nothing to me now."

Dorian looks at him and leans on his shoulder.

"What if she came back and wanted the life that you and me have?"

"Fuck her, she had her chance."

"if she tried to kill me, what would you do?"

"I would take this handgun and shoot the bitch in the head for coming near my family and trying to kill you."

Dorian smiled a little. "Would you really do that J"

John nods, "Because I love you." he says and kisses him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Please review!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ya!<strong>

**~Zoey2012~**


	15. Chapter 15 Valerie

**Almost Human, Almost**

**Chapter 15: "Valerie"**

* * *

><p>"Is Valerie a friend or do you love her?"<p>

"Of course I love her, she's like my best friend..." John says cleaning his gun.

"Just best friend, or best friend _**with benefits**_?"

"Dorian! Would you quit it! She's just my best friend! That's all!" John snaps.

Dorian was teasing him now, "Did she let you kiss her?" Dorian was snickering now as John was throwing things at him.

John's smiling, loving everything except for the fact that everything he was throwing at him was missing it's target.

"Dorian I love you."

"I know" Dorian grins.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry it's very short!<strong>**)**

**(Please Review!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ya!<strong>

**~Zoey2012~**


	16. Chapter 16 Star Trek

**Almost Human Almost**

**Ch. 16 "Star Trek"**

* * *

><p>August<p>

* * *

><p>September<p>

* * *

><p>October<p>

* * *

><p>November<p>

* * *

><p>December<p>

* * *

><p>January<p>

* * *

><p>February<p>

* * *

><p>March...<p>

* * *

><p>So there was just one more month to go before the baby was born.<p>

Dorian could not work. So now it was Wednesday March 11.

They were lounging on the couch watching Star Trek 2009.

Dorian couldn't help but drool over Bones. They were just so alike. They followed the rules and worked hard, also managing to keep their partners out of trouble.

John wasn't exactly like Captain Kirk but they both loved to break the rules

* * *

><p><strong>(So this was short but at least it's something!)<strong>

**((Did you notice the Irony? Because Karl Urban who plays John Kennex, also plays Bones in Star Trek 2009))**

**R.I.P. Leonard Nimoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ya!<strong>

**~Zoey2012~**


End file.
